Someting that might happen
by Raven Beleren
Summary: Wyatt ist fast 16 und will auf eigene Faust Dämonen jagen.


SOMETHING THAT MIGHT HAPPEN

CHARMED STORY

Pairing: Leo/Piper, Wyatt,

Rating: Romance/Humour

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charmed characters, just borrowing 'em. All others are mine.

Summery: Wyatt ist fast 16 und jagt auf eigene Faust Dämonen.

Wyatt lief eine nur schwach erleuchtete Straße entlang .Einige Meter entfernt flackerte eine Straßenlaterne ,doch das kümmerte ihn aber im Moment gar nicht .Er verfolgte einen Verdächtigen .Einige Tage zuvor war eine junge Frau auf einem Parkplatz Tod aufgefunden worden .Es war ein Dreieck in ihre Stirn geritzt worden .Wyatt war das gleich bekannt vorgekommen ,aber er hatte erst sicher gehen wollen ,also suchte er im "Buch der Schatten" nach Antworten ,und die fand er auch : Wächter-Dämonen .Dies waren Dämonen die ihren Besitzer schützen und im Gegenzug dafür musste der Besitzer töten um den Wächterdämon von den Seelen der Toten zu nähren .Diese Dämonen waren leicht zu töten ,ähnlich wie Vampire ,aber der Mann würde sich einfach einen neuen Wächterdämon besorgen .Doch es verschaffte Wyatt wenigstens etwas Zeit um seine Erkentnise an seine Mumm und ihre Schwestern weiterleiten zu können.

Wyatt lief um die Ecke wo der Mann zuvor verschwunden war, und fand sich in einer Sackgasse wieder. Doch der Mann mit der Atame war verschwunden. Wyatt stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und knurrte: „Wie zum Teufel hat er das gemacht?" Wutentbrannt lies er versehentlich einige Mülltonen in der nähe explodieren. Er orbte sich weg, doch wie all die Male davor landete er einige Meter entfernt unsanft auf dem Hosenboden. Wyatt stand auf und rieb sich sein schmerzendes Hinterteil. Er holte tief Luft und seufzte: „Ich hatte gehofft das es dieses eine Mal funktioniert." Dann rief er: „Dad! Dahad!" Als sich einige Sekunden nichts rührte sagte er laut: „Wenn ich mit Mädchen abhänge bist du immer in der Nähe aber wenn ich dich brauche bist du nicht da!" „Ich bin immer bei dir.", ertönte Leos ruhige Stimme hinter Wyatt. Wyatt drehte sich um und lächelte: „Ja, das weis ich doch." Wyatt ging zu seinem Vater und umarmte ihn. Doch Leo nahm Wyatts Schultern und drückte ihn von sich weg um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können, dann sagte er ernst: „Was hast du hier gemacht? Es ist mitten in der Nacht." Wyatt wusste das sein Vater es sofort wusste wenn er in anlog also versuchte er es erst gar nicht und erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte. Als er geendet hatte sah Leo, Wyatt immer noch ernst an. Dann sagte er in Väterlichen Tonfall: „Deine Kräfte sind stark aber du hast sie noch nicht unter Kontrolle. Du bist noch nicht bereit alleine auf Dämonen Jagt zu gehen." Wyatt löste sich von Leo und erwiderte stur seinen Blick: „Ich hab schon Dämonen umgenietet Ich hab bewiesen das ich's drauf hab." Leo sah Wyatt verständnislos an: „Das du was drauf hast?" Wyatt wandte sich ab. Dann antwortete er leise: „Na du weist schon, dieses ‚Super Hexen' ding." Leo lächelte und legte Wyatt liebevoll den Arm um die Schulter: „Wyatt wir wissen das drauf hast, aber du bist erst fünfzehn…", „Fast sechzehn!" unterbrach ihn Wyatt. Leo lächelte noch breiter: „Richtig, entschuldige bitte. Nichts desto trotz bist du noch sehr jung, wenn nicht sogar zu jung für so viel Macht. Deshalb musst du lernen damit um zu gehen und woraus lernt man besser als aus Fehlern? Doch wer soll dir sagen was du falsch machst wenn du alleine bist?" Wyatt verstand was sein Vater ihm sagen wollte und so nicke er. Gleich darauf orbte Leo sie beide ins Halliwell Haus.

Einige Sekunden später erschienen sie schon im Vorjeh des Hauses. Gleich darauf ertönte Pipers aufgeregte Stimme von oben: „Leo? Leo bist du das? Hast du Wyatt dabei?" Wyatt sah seinen Vater flehend an doch dieser klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken und rief: „Ja, hab ich." Schon erschien Pipers schöne Gestalt am oberen Treppenabsatz: „Wyatt Mathew Halliwall, wo hast du gesteckt?" Piper blieb in einigen Abstand entfernt, am unteren Treppenabsatz stehen. Wyatt hatte keine angst vor seiner Mutter aber er hatte Respekt: „Ähm…ich war…" Weiter kam er nicht weil Leo ihm ins Wort fiel: „Ich habe ihn mit einem Mädchen erwischt. Sie waren in ihrem Garten. Als ich sie fand sagte er ihr gerade das sie was ganz besonderes sei." Leo zwinkerte Wyatt kurz und schnell zu .Dann sah er Wyatt fragend an. Wyatt nickte und sah seinen Vater verwirrt an dann drehte er sich zu seiner Mutter um und lächelte: „Äh…ja. Es tut mir leid dass ich mich nicht gemeldet hab aber ich hab die Zeit vergessen. Und sie ist wirklich hübsch." fügte er mit einem blick auf Leo hinzu. Piper lächelte nun wohlwollend: „Ein Mädchen also. Na los ab nach oben in dein Zimmer aber leise Chris schläft schon. Ich komme dann gleich nach. Und vergiss nicht dir die Zähne zu putzen." Wyatt umarmte seine Mutter, flüsterte ihr ein gute Nacht ins Ohr und lief die Treppe hinauf. Am oberen Treppenabsatz blieb er noch einmal stehen und blickte zu seinem Vater zurück der ihn liebevoll an lächelte. Und Wyatt strahlte mit seinen grünen Augen zurück. Dann ging er ins Bad um sich die Zähne zu Pützen.

Nun wandte sich Leo seiner Frau zu: „Piper…" Piper ging auf Leo zu bis sie direkt vor ihm stand dann fragte sie immer noch lächelnd: „Wie lange ist es her? Drei, vier Monate?" Leo zog Piper in eine innige Umarmung und antwortete: „So in etwa .Aber Piper es tut mir leid und das weist du. Es gibt nun mal Mitglieder des Ältestenrates die nicht der Meinung sind das es Wächtern des Lichts und Hexen nicht erlaubt sein sollte zusammen zu sein. Diese gilt es zu überzeugen." Piper sah Leo ins Gesicht, dann seufzte sie: „Ja, ich weis." Leo drückte sie noch fester an sich und küsste ihre Stirn. Dann meinte er: „Wyatt ist dir sehr Ähnlich." Piper löste sich etwas von ihm und sah in fragend an. „Na ja, er ist mutig und gleichzeitig leichtsinnig, und er hat seinen eigenen Kopf. Außerdem hat er Begabung dafür, Regeln zu brechen.", bei den letzten Worten hätte Leo fast gelacht aber er hatte dann doch nur weiter gegrinst. Piper gab Leo einen Kuss dann meinte sie: „Mag sein, aber jedes Mal wenn ich ihn ansehe habe ich das Gefühl dich zu sehen." Leo umarmte Piper wieder und sie genoss es ihm endlich wieder nah sein zu können.

Dies sollte für die nächste Zeit der letzte Moment solcher Zweisamkeit zwischen Leo und Piper sein, denn im Untergrund brodelte es.

Während dessen irgendwo in der Unterwelt:

Barbas stand in einem von Fackeln erleuchtetem Raum, umgeben von Dämonen. Barbas Lippen umspielte wie immer ein zynisches Lächeln als er begann zu sprechen: „Freunde und Dämonen, ich bin heute hier um euch und allen anderen Dämonen einen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten. Ich schlage euch eine Allianz zwischen allen lebenden Dämonen vor. Denn wenn ich mich nicht irre (und bei sich dachte er: und das tue ich selten.) dann gibt es mehr als tausend Dämonen aber nur drei mächtige Schwestern." Die Dämonen nickten zustimmend als er weiter sprach:" Ich schlage mich als Führer dieser Allianz vor." Alle Dämonen bejaten das. Barbas hob die Hände um sie zum schweigen zu bringen:" Dann gründe ich hier und jetzt Die Bruderschaft des Drachen. Auf das das Gute bekommt was es verdient."


End file.
